


Parallel Universe

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sliders
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Photography AU, This is unbetaed, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds herself in a parallel universe, where she meets Quinn Mallory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.
> 
> Day 1 : “ So I kinda took this amazing still life of you while you were unaware and now I have to track you down so I can put the photo in my gallery “ photography!AU  
> Avengers/Sliders  
> Darcy/Quinn Mallory (if you squint a lot) Okay, so I tweaked it a bit. It’s now a “I took a still life photo of you while working for my astrophysicist boss because she told me to gather data and I'm pretty sure we'll never meet again but I really wish we could” Photography!AU  
> It's been a couple years since I watched Sliders, so I'm pretty sure I got our lovely Q-ball and Professor all wrong, but hey!

Darcy let out a small puff of breath as she landed on cold, wet ground. She groaned as the rainbow colored portal closed without a trace. “Great. Just great.”

She was so going to complain to Jane if, no, when she got back. Stupid wormhole creating machine. 

Jane had sent Darcy on “A very important mission. All you have to do is take a few pictures and then bring them back to me.” 

“Parallel universes indeed.” Now Darcy was stuck in a place she didn’t recognize and her only way to contact Jane, (a skullphone because they’re awesome, shut up Jane) was deader than a doornail. Her camera wasn’t broken though, thankfully.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Glancing around, she ducked behind an old burned out car. Hiding behind it gave her the chance to look at where she’d ended up.  
Dead trees and broken cars littered the area she’d crash-landed in, the center of a large blast radius. She quickly snapped a few shots, thankful her shutter closed without a sound. She crouched lower as the voices grew closer.

“I told you! The portal was just here! We missed it by about two minutes!” Said the mid-range voice of an annoyed man. 

Darcy crawled beneath the car, camera in front of her. Looking through the lens, she took a few pictures as a portly middle aged man in a suit started complaining.  
“Mallory, of all things! We’re the only ones here!”

“Professor Arturo, it may be another Slider. There’s always a chance.” The first voice belonged to a tall, dark haired man wearing jeans and a t-shirt, who rolled his eyes at the man he called Professor.

Darcy let out a small gasp. The heads of the two men turned.

“Did you hear that Mallory?” The Professor asked.

“Yeah.” Mallory answered, his light green eyes narrowing. 

Darcy’s finger hovered over the shutter button, and as he frowned, she pushed it. 

The Professor suddenly made a noise of annoyance. “Mallory, your infernal device is making noise again!”

Darcy watched as the miniature clock on the computer board she’d just noticed the Professor was holding lit up and beeped. A portal started opening behind her, widening every three seconds. She wiggled out from beneath the car and dived into the portal, just as the man named Mallory noticed her and grabbed at her ankle.

He wasn’t fast enough, and her ankle slipped from his hand as the portal closed around her.

Darcy let out a shriek as she fell back through the wormhole, and miraculously landed back in Jane’s lab instead of sliding through one of the other pathways.

“DARCY! WHERE DID YOU GO?! WHAT WAS IT LIKE?!” Jane pounced on her as soon as she fell out of the portal.

“Jane! Jane, ow!” Darcy winced as she tried to get loose from Jane’s tackling hug. After extracting herself, she stood and shook out her clothes. 

“Tell me!” Jane was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Well, here!” Darcy turned on her camera to show Jane the pictures.

The first several showed the destruction of the city, the smashed cars and burnt trees and the buildings reduced to rubble by an unknown force. The last were of the professor and Mallory.

“Darcy, these, these are fantastic!” Jane squealed, flicking back and forth through the pictures on Darcy’s camera. “A real parallel universe! Wow, who’s that?”

“I don’t know. The older guy called him Mallory.”

“Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this one at a later time.  
> If you want, you can come find me on tumblr! I'm daughter-of-ophelia over there.


End file.
